


Warmth

by tipsyGumshoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: DR Chapter 2 Spoilers, F/M, cute first times, laughs this is complete shit i suck at smut tbh, toukomaeda isnt it the cutes thing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyGumshoe/pseuds/tipsyGumshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been hours now, why hasn’t your boyfriend, KOMAEDA NAGITO, come back home yet? You can’t help but worry as you snuggle in the warmth of his sweater. || A quickly written crack ship fanfic between Fukawa and Komaeda. This was a gift for my friend, Leslie (50shadesofizuru on tumblr), as we began to ship these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: intoxicatedoxygen.tumblr.com  
> also, this was posted on my main, tipsyterror, a long while ago in case anyone was wondering. u v u gifts/things for friends will always be posted there and on my writing blog. thank you !!!

 

Dreary, tired eyes are fixed on the screen that shone, bright in contrast to the darkness that swallowed you in the bedroom. Long, slender fingers wrapped around a warm mug of hot chocolate, you stole a sip from it every now and then. You continued to watch the ridiculous romantic comedy Komaeda had left on the coffee table earlier with a pink sticky note, and on it was sprawled the words:

_Touko! I found this movie and considering its romance, I thought you may enjoy it. I wish I were there with you, but I won’t be able to return home until late tonight!_

_I love you!_

The big heart he had drawn and coloured in with red pen is what made you scoff at it, how cheesy. At first, you had refused to even pick up the blasted DVD case, but staring at it, you had popped it into the player and began to watch it as you waited for your boyfriend to return home. You honestly hated the plot line of this movie, but inside you felt a swelling feeling of appreciation for it. For Komaeda for going through the trouble of getting it.

Currently, you were curled up and sitting on the beige couch, wearing nothing but your short, plaid pajama bottoms and a sweater your boyfriend had bought you.

Or, had bought himself. You had a matching one, of course, but his smelled like him and calmed you down during the anxious, panicked moments you frequently had.

You rested the mug of hot chocolate down, eyes glancing over to the window as snowflakes danced down and covered the window sill, the sun had already disappeared along the horizon without a trace. The only lights being the faint twinkling stars and streetlights lined up along the road. You and Komaeda lived together, out where it was alone. Quiet. Peaceful. And you enjoyed it, being detached from society where no one could bother you. No one could realize what a failure you were (or, rather,  _are_ ).

With these thoughts swirling in your head, you slipped further into the blanket that covered your cold legs, resting against a soft pillow and tried to keep your eyes open. You willed them, but every time you blinked, you notably took a little longer to wake yourself back up until eventually you fell deep into sleep’s web.

You could only hope Komaeda would be back safe and sound.

—

When you  _did_  wake up, you were laying down on your bed and realized that you hadn’t been there when you fell asleep. Your head lolled to the side, first checking to see if Komaeda was there.

No.

He was absent.

Frowning, you sat up and looked to the nightstand where you saw it: a pair of your homemade scissors. Thats exactly when your breathing hitched, panicked, shrill noises escaping you when you assumed the worse. But who was there to kill? Who? There were no candidates and you knew the conditions for your murders. The only one it could have been…

You jumped out of the bed, racing towards the door and fumbling for the handle when it was opened for you. In front of you was the tall, lanky figure of your boyfriend, carrying in his hands a tray of food. “Ah! Touko!” he greeted you, as cheerful as ever, “I came to make you breakfast. Here. Lay back down, I–” he noticed almost immediately, eyebrows furrowing in concern, “T..Touko? Is everything alright? You look… frightened.”

It didn’t take long until he had eased you to lay back down on the bed, realizing with your face flushing a vibrant red that you were still wearing his sweater (which was much too big on you) and not your own. But he was still concerned, handing you a glass of water and holding your hand as he set the tray down on your lap. You explained your worries, gesturing to the scissors and murmuring softly that it was all your fault, someone had died and  _you did it._

He chuckled once you were done, twirling a free strand of your hair with his hand, “Touko, you didn’t kill anyone. I came back earlier than expected and saw you curled up on the couch. Naturally, I did what was best and put you on the bed so you would be more comfortable. You’re extremely lightweight, and I saw one of your scissors had fallen out so I returned it to the bedroom, since you do store them where neither of us would know. Syo is rather…  _sharp_ with the hiding of those scissors.”

“That could barely pass as a pun.” you grumble, gently nudging the tray of food away from you. “I…I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” he chuckled, kissing your forehead before taking the tray, “Ah, yes, I understand. You must be still nervous and letting the anxiety calm. You can eat later.” he took the tray, sliding it on the top of the dresser for later to put away. 

“I..It’s just a minor headache.” you muttered, hand trailing through the long strands of your dark hair, feeling the throbbing beginning to subside. Komaeda, at this, turned his head as if you had peaked his interest.

“You’re…feeling sick?” he questioned, returning back onto the edge of the bed and oh god you know what hes going to do. With an amused smirk tugging on the corner of your thin lips, you glanced over to the side, “Y-Y-Yes…” you stammered, almost nervous as Komaeda moved closer. He cupped the side of your face with one hand, planting small, affectionate kisses on your lips.

They were short lived, quick and you wanted more than just those little kisses. It was like… he was teasing you and it was actually  _working_ (surprisingly enough). You wrapped your arms around his neck and he adjusted his position so he was now leaning over you. “Ah, here, I have an idea for what could make that headache go away.”

To be truthful, it was already gone, but like you would actually tell him that. You wanted to enjoy this moment, embrace it, and fantasies of him were already popping in your head. Curse being a writer! Even the most minor things could turn you on and having your boyfriend leaning over you, kissing you and allowing your legs to wrap around his waist to keep him in place was definitely one of them. You tilted your head back, allowing a soft, but audible, “O-Oh. Please, Nagito…” Despite him being your lover, you rarely addressed him by his first name because he always insisted that Komaeda was more that enough acknowledgement. When you did call him Nagito, he would correct you (which annoyed you to  **no end** ), but apparently today he would make an exception for you.

You heard a mischievous chuckle, hands holding onto your waist and making a trail of kisses along your lips, cheek, cheekbone, down your neck until he was now pressing his lips to your collar bone, tugging down the sweater to make more room for him to work with. “You don’t mind if I leave marks, do you?” he asked, peering up towards you.

_Oh, fucking hell._ Of course you didn’t mind! But, getting permission was always nice, so you nodded and cocked your head to the right to expose the fresh, unmarked skin of your neck.

He began to work almost instantaneously, sucking and nibbling until he left raw hickeys that would soon grow darker in colour. You arched your back up into his touch, letting out quiet noises of pleasure and urging him to continue. That is, until he bit a little too hard and you released a soft gasp in pain.

“S-Sorry, Touko, I got a bit carried away and…” he tried to excuse himself, but you frantically shook your head. “N-No! Nagito, please… please continue…” you said, knowing that yes, this was your first time with anything like this but having Komaeda here made everything feel better. You supposed the occasional slip up was alright – even if it wasn’t something you would ever want to put into one of your novels.

As expected, Komaeda listened to your request and let his tongue trail over the skin and tracing the outline of one of the darkening hickeys he had given you. “O-Okay…” he murmured, nervous now as his fingers slipped into the hem of your pajama shorts. The feeling of his cold hands grazing along your waist made shivers race down your spine now.

“T..Take that  _off_ …” you whined, one hand sliding up underneath his shirt to feel the skin under it, thumb rubbing absentmindedly. “N..Nn… this?” he responded, pulling back away from you and stripping himself of the jacket, letting it casually fall off his shoulders and disposing it onto the floor. Great, now you just need to divest him of that shirt. With your legs still neatly (and tightly) wrapped around his waist, you pulled the bottom of his shirt up and he did the rest, pulling it over his head and taking it off.

Your breath caught in your throat and you weren’t sure whether it was because Komaeda’s hands were now underneath the sweater you were wearing and nearing closer up along your figure or because his figure was  _breathtaking._ It was perfect. Thin, pale, and it wasn’t exactly you imagined you would love but because it was  _him,_ everything about his body was perfect.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

A wave of self consciousness enveloped you when you realized that you were nothing to him. A piece of trash. Your eyes met his, searching for… for  _something._ And you found it. That caring look, his ginger, cautious movements and his hesitant fingers because he wasn’t sure how far you wanted him to go. 

“..Now…” you murmured, fluttering your eyelashes a bit, welcoming the feeling, “N-Nagito… take off… my clothes…” you told him and you could practically hear the smile that engraved itself in his features. He was eager and you knew that you were both going to have fun. His hands slowly took off your sweater, revealing your upper body figure and in that moment you realized that yes, yes, you trusted him enough to do  _anything_ to you. He bent down, fingers hooking onto the rim of your pajamas bottoms and letting his mouth move to kiss the side of one of your breasts, tongue tracing around your nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly, gently.

At this, you gasped and cracked open your eyelids to look at him, feeling the hardening member in his pants press up against your waist and in between your thighs. You grinded down, wanting to feel even  _more,_ but your efforts were futile because Komaeda was in control.

And he liked it.

When he pulled back, you could hear him speak in between the pants because goddamn, it was getting heated and you wear glad he had thrown your sweater off and onto the floor because if you had still had it on you would be boiling hot. “Touko…” he looked at you through half lidded eyes and oh god he was so painfully attractive you could barely take it anymore. “I..I want to fuck you.”

The words took you off guard because usually, with your personality, it would be you saying that. Not that you minded but–

“I want to lick and taste every part of you. I’ll make you feel amazing, I’ll satisfy you more than anyone else could. I want to run my tongue along your thighs, you begging for me to get right to where you want me and if you ask nicely I might let you have it.”

Usually, dirty talk wasn’t exactly your thing but when it came from your boyfriend it was so devastatingly hot that you could barely breath, letting those moans and greedy whimpers pass between your parted lips. “P..Please fuck me. I’ve been so  _naughty_  and I need punishment.” you beg, trying to form words to reply to his smooth talking but it was like he had jumped out of one of your fantasies.

Then again, you two were dating. He could read you like an open book.

“Shh, sweetheart.”

Oh god oh god, he called you sweetheart how do you even fucking deal right now you just wanted him so badly and you would do anything for him it was almost painful.

Calm down.

You just needed to calm down.

Lips pressed against lips in the heat of the moment, bodies rocked against the other and your body was covered in a layer of sheen sweat at this point. Tongues coiled around each other’s to muffle the sounds, but occasionally you would have to pull back ever so slightly to take a breath before you would dive right back in.

You fumbled for the zipper of his jeans as you removed your legs from around his waist and tugging it right down to pull them off. His hardened cock was restrained by the fabric of his boxers, and you put your hand right in between his thighs and rubbed up faster, harder until he was like puddy in your hands. He practically melted under your touch and in response, he began to take off your cotton pajama shorts, which were now laying on the floor along with the rest of your clothes. You were now fully nude and moving your hand to rub at his member. In response, he pulled back from your touch (hesitantly, which was worth noting) and nestled his nose against the small of your pubic hair. You weren’t embarrassed, though, because this was the man you trusted the most in your life.

And, like he had told you wanted to earlier, his tongue traveled inside of you and licked, circling around your entrance and now it was your turn to melt. He caressed the area in between your thighs with his tongue and it had to be a nirvana for only the two of you, no one else. You shut out the anxieties the rest of the world caused you and focused on Komaeda. You focused on your lover. You focused on him and only him.

Awhile on, when you had finally taken off his boxers and he was about to enter inside of you, you both realized that Komaeda needed a condom. He looked at you with a frown because if you two didn’t have one, there was no way he would put it in without feeling guilty. “M-Mmn…” you mumbled, pointing to the nightstand, “I..In the drawer.” to be honest, you knew this would happen eventually so you came prepared.

Pulling away from your nude figure for a second, he wrapped his cock and let the package it came in fall to the ground. Hands gripped onto your waist and slowly made his way inside of you. He was a bit larger than you expected, not in thickness but in length, but he was careful not to hurt you, nonetheless.

You let out a moan of pleasure, gasping, panting for more and he obeyed, moving in and out of you had a set pace. Which was agonizingly slow, might you add. “Faster, Nagito! F-Faster, please, please,  _please._ ” you begged, and you didn’t care if you sounded like a bottom row whore because he was giving you what you asked for and picking up the pace. Everything was soon going by so quickly, so filled and brimming with pleasure until you both finally climaxed.

It was loud and you were glad no one else lived in that house besides the two of you because they would definitely know what you were up to if they were by the way you moaned his name out.

In the end, you were both left breathless and looking down at the other, smiling and Komaeda moved out of inside of you, getting up to leave to the bathroom and take off the filled condom. You laid in bed, a warm feeling pumping through you when your boyfriend finally returned to the bedroom. He crawled up on the bed, taking the covers and pulling them over the both of you and you curled up next to him, fitting your bodies together like a puzzle.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, kissing the top of your head when a faint buzzing was heard from the nightstand. Curiously, he picked up his phone and checked it.

“Who is it?” you asked, perking an eyebrow and ready to learn who interrupted your cuddle session with Komaeda.

“Hinata.” he replied curtly, “He can wait, I have to spend some quality time with a lovely lady.” he chuckled, letting his phone sit back on top of the nightstand before cuddling up close to you as well, smothering you in kisses.

You let out a half giggle, and you two stayed like that for a long time (in fact, you almost lost track of it), holding each other in a tight embrace.

“I love you.” he whispered in your ear.

“I…I love you too.” you replied with a soft, genuine smile.


End file.
